kamenriderfandomcom-20200222-history
That Man, Sushi Chef
is the third episode of Kamen Rider Zero-One. It features the debut of Zero-One Biting Shark, Yua Yaiba's first transformation into Kamen Rider Valkyrie, and an unknown benefactor whom Yua works for. Synopsis Aruto's days as the president and CEO of Hiden Intelligence have now begun! Aruto and Izu decide to go and visit the 3-star sushi restaurant Magokoro Sushi, where a HumaGear sushi chef will have a Nigiro program installed. Aruto and the others are visiting several workplaces around the city advising them about the dangerous actions that Metsuboujinrai.net have taken to hijack AI HumaGear systems. It was just then, however, that the technical advisor for A.I.M.S., Yua Yaiba, suddenly pays a visit to the same sushi restaurant... Plot In a sushi restaurant, Aruto and Izu are observing a Humagear that is making sushi. The Humagear serve one portion of squid sushi to Aruto who tries to sample it, but Izu forbids him to do so because they aren't there to have lunch. In fact, Aruto is trying to sell the Humagear, Nigiro Ikkan to the restaurant. At Hiden Intelligence HQ, Jun Fukuzoe, along with Sanzo Yamashita and Shester is disproving Aruto's action at selling a Humagear personally because he's the CEO. The client is Norio Uozumi, the owner of three-star Michelin sushi restaurant, that is struggling to stay in the business because of his declining health. Aruto tries to establish a personal connection with the chef, but Jun Fukuzoe hopes that the young man fails so he can usurp his position as the CEO. Although he also added that if Aruto manages to seal the deal, it'll benefit Hiden Intelligence anyway. Back in the restaurant, Nigiro makes another sushi as Uozumi watches disapprovingly. At this time, Yua Yaiba from A.I.M.S arrives and disapproves Uozumi's opinion. She argues that a tool can be used however the user wants to and that she refers Humagears just as tools. Yua installs an A.I.M.S identification software to Nigiro, then orders sushi from Nigiro and actually enjoying it. Meanwhile, at Daybreak Town, Horobi asks Jin to corrupt Humagears that is nearing singularity, meaning they achieve awareness like a human. Jin departs and corrupts a barber Humagear into Neohi Magia. Yua receives an emergency call from A.I.M.S and departs. In the scene, Isamu is already battling Neohi Magia, he forcibly transforms into Vulcan again and is scolded by Yua. Aruto and Izu also arrive, the young CEO transforms to Zero-One to help, but is struck by Neohi's sticky tentacle before the Magia escapes. Vulcan then attacks Zero-One, only to release him from the tentacle and he, too, escapes. Back in the restaurant, the owner still doesn't approve Nigiro as he states that Humagears don't have the heart to create delightful sushi. As Aruto returns to HQ, Jun Fukuzoe is ready to give him a scolding, threatening the CEO to abandons his position. Aruto, Izu, and Nigiro then go to the CEO office. Izu gives Aruto the Biting Shark Progrise Key to fight Neohi Magia as Nigiro asks if it is possible to have "heart" installed. Izu answers no to the question, but this gives Aruto an idea. Aruto, Izu and Nigiro visit one of Uozumi's ex-apprentice that now runs a sushi restaurant himself. The ex-apprentice recalls that no one cannot keep up with the master. One of the reasons that Uozumi is famous because he has a showy flying technique that he always perform in front of the customers. He shows them a recording of the technique as Nigiro records the technique into his memory. The next day, Nigiro arrive at Uozumi's restaurant again. This time, he performs Uozumi's flying technique and presents his creation to the owner. Uozumi tastes Nigiro's creation and actually decides to buy him, but not before he performs the technique 10,000 times to perfect it. Meanwhile, Jin commands Neohi Magia to corrupt Humagears around him, and one of its tentacles hits Nigiro, corrupting him into a Trilobite Magia. Aruto forces the Magia outside, only to be greeted by a horde of them. At this time, Yua arrives and shows disdain to the Humagears as mere tools and transforms into Kamen Rider Valkyrie for the first time. Yua explains that a corrupted Magia can be rebuilt, but its memories will be lost. Uozumi reassures Aruto that he will once again teach the new Nigiro to create sushi, and then Aruto transforms into Zero-One to fight Neohi Magia. Aruto brought Neohi into a river, but he is once again entangled by its tentacles. This time though, Aruto uses the Biting Shark Progrise Key to change form into Biting Shark and finishes Neohi Magia. Meanwhile, Valkyrie easily dispatches the horde of Magias with her finisher and she undoes her transformation in front of a baffled Isamu that demands an explanation of the second ShotRise, with Yua coldly said that this is how A.I.M.S. handle things. Jin takes the discarded Neohi Zetsumerise Key and brings it to Horobi for analyzing. After the incident, Aruto and Izu are observing the newly created Nigiro that is now working at Uozumi's place. The old master explains that now he must teach Nigiro from the basic, but he is fine with that because a Humagear can't feel tiredness. Aruto then tries to crack a joke to end the meeting, but he is interrupted by Izu, who in return also copy Aruto catchphrase, much to the young CEO dismay. At another place, Yua gives the data regarding of Hiden Intelligence, Biting Shark Progrise Key and the true identity of Zero-One as the CEO of Hiden Intelligence taken from a secret surveillance protocol installed into Nigiro, to a mysterious benefactor. The person then commented that the key of Daybreak is present, in the form of Aruto Hiden... Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : (Uncredited) * : *Hiden Zero-One Driver, A.I.M.S. Shot Riser: , *Narration: Guest Cast * : * : * : *Cook: Suit Actors *Kamen Rider Zero-One: *Kamen Rider Vulcan: *Kamen Rider Valkyrie: *Neohi Magia: Forms and Collectibles Used Progrise Keys *'Key Used:' **Zero-One ***Rising Hopper, Biting Shark **Vulcan ***Shooting Wolf **Valkyrie ***Rushing Cheetah *'Form Used:' **Zero-One ***Rising Hopper, Biting Shark **Vulcan ***Shooting Wolf **Valkyrie ***Rushing Cheetah Errors *''to be added'' Notes *As part of Super Hero Time, this episode aired alongside episode 26, . *'Viewership': 3.0% *'Closing Screen Progrise Keys:' **Kamen Riders: Zero-One, Valkyrie **Progrise Keys: ***Zero-One: Biting Shark ***Valkyrie: Rushing Cheetah *'Ending Sponsors Progrise Keys' **1. Rising Hopper **2. Rushing Cheetah **3. Biting Shark *'Count at episode end' **'Progrise Keys in Zero-One's possession': Rising Hopper, Biting Shark **'Progrise Keys in Vulcan's possession': Shooting Wolf **'Progrise Keys in Valkyrie's possession': Rushing Cheetah **'Zetsumerise Keys in MetsubouJinrai.net's possession': Berotha, Kuehne, Ekal, Neohi *The opening sequence made its debut during this episode. External links *TV Asahi's official episode guide for ソノ男、寿司職人 *KR Official's official episode guide for ソノ男、寿司職人 References Category:New Kamen Rider Episode Category:New Form Episode